Arbitrary waveform generator (AWG) is a type of signal source which develops very quickly in recent years. It can not only generate various standard waveforms, such as sinusoidal wave and square wave, which can be generated by general signal source, but also can generate various modulation signals, such as frequency shift amplitude modulation signal. In addition, as AWG has the advantages of generating continuous phase waveform, high stability of waveform quality, high frequency resolution, high bandwidth and so on, it is widely used in the areas of disk drive test, serial data communication, baseband/IF modulation test, simulations of Anti-lock Brake System (ABS), engine control, frequency converter and biological medicine.
In U.S. Pat. No. 8,166,283 B2, which is granted on Apr. 24, 2012, an arbitrary waveform generator based on instruction architecture is put forward with the title of generator of a signal with an adjustable waveform. The AWG does not distinguish between instructions and waveform data. The instructions and waveform data of the AWG are stored in the same storage address, i.e. coupled. And the feature of instruction's addressable operation is not exploited in the AWG Thus, the AWG can only be applied to simple wave's synthesis, and not suitable for the efficient synthesis and generation of the complex sequence wave.